Home Sweet Home
by DuskHyacinth
Summary: There's a new arrival at Fairy Tail.


"Ahh, it's good to be back," Lucy sighed as she sat in her usual bar stool. "It'd be better if I actually came back with rent money once in a while, though."

"Is she hot?!" came Wakaba's voice from across the hall. More shouts joined his question. Lucy turned towards the cacophony to see a clutch of Fairy Tail members jostling together.

"Ah, what the hell," she muttered and went to investigate the cause of the commotion. She pushed through Jet and Droy, choking a bit on the rough smoke coming from Wakaba's pipe.

"I only saw the back of her head," Reedus explained to the group, looking uncomfortable with the amount of attention. "Her hair was the most beautiful shade of passionate burgundy, bordering on purple…"

Lucy spotted a head of blue and pulled upon the petite girl's arm. "Levy-chan, what's going on?"

"Lu-chan, you're back!" She grinned at her friend. "Reedus saw Master with a new member. Mirajane's with her right now, putting the symbol on her."

A new member? "Ooh, I wonder what her power is..." Lucy wondered out loud. She hoped she was weak, to make Lucy look stronger by association. Maybe a magic that could only be used in water, something conditional, or a magic that casts a thin mist, nothing particularly offensive.

Levy cast a dubious look at the mildly evil and thoughtful expression on her friend's face.

"I'M BACK!"Natsu slammed the guild's doors open.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Can't you ever do anything quietly? You're the reason I didn't get paid again." Her mind went back to when she had first joined the guild, when she was actually shocked to hear that Natsu destroyed harbours and people's homes and she sighed.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked, noticing the huddle, but didn't stop to hear. Gray had just walked through the doors and Natsu suddenly stood upright and tensed. He flew at Gray with a clenched fist held out. "Gray, Fight me!"

"Attention span of a fly," Levy complained as a table snapped where they landed. "How was your mission, Lu-chan?"

Lucy let out a small wail. "I'm still broke. Natsu and Gray destroyed the client's house and I didn't even have Erza to help me restrain them." Erza had gone off on an S-class mission. "I bet Erza'll get paid."

"You're going down, Icey!"

"Bring it, Flame-Brain,"

"Both of you shuddit!" Gajeel was pulled into the flail of flesh, fire and ice.

Lucy turned her back on the sparring. "I really need to find a job that I can do alone, so I'll actually get paid." Levy's eyebrows rose at the situation behind Lucy.

"MEN DON'T SPILL OTHER MEN'S DRINKS!" Elfman's voice thundered out.

Levy patted Lucy's shoulder. "You'll find something, Lu-chan. Maybe we could go on a job together at some point. Jet and Droy have been so clingy lately, it's unbearable."

Lucy didn't know if Levy knew that Jet and Droy were right behind her and eavesdropping. They looked heartbroken and horrified all the same.

All noise in the guild suddenly subsided. A girl who looked to be around the same age as Lucy walked through the doors, the tiny Master by her side. Even the fight had stopped with Gray holding Natsu's wrists and Gajeel holding Elfman in a headlock. The girl with the blackberry-coloured waves flashed a mischievous smile at the guild members. "So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" She mused, and walked to the bar, where Mirajane had returned and was cleaning a jug as if she'd been there the whole time.

"I wonder what her story is," Levy wondered out loud. Lucy felt sorry for the girl as the guild sized her up. The silence was only broken when Master yelled at Natsu and Gray about the complaint he had received from their most recent client. Lucy shivered; glad she wasn't being punished for not being able to control them.

* * *

Fairy Tail had gone quiet when Dilana walked in. She made sure to show a sense of ease, and flashed her trademark smile. "So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" she said to break the silence, and walked through the hall to the bar hearing every step her leather boots made.

She sat at the bar, and the silver-haired girl, Mirajane gave her a jug of beer as promised to her earlier when she applied the Fairy Tail brand. Dilana thought it looked good on her arm and admired it again.

The silence was broken when Master Makarov scolded the two mages he was complaining about earlier for destroying another building in a series of buildings.

"How old are you?" Dilana turned to see a fair 40-something-year-old man sitting in the stool next to her, blowing hearts with the smoke from his pipe.

"Too young for you," she took a swig of her drink.

"Don't be like that, now,"

"Leave," she ordered and he obeyed. A scantly-dressed brunette took his place.

"The usual, Mira," she requested to the barmaid.

Mirajane dropped a large barrel in front of her. "Your limit's five tonight, Cana," she told her firmly.

"Ah, why'd you have to go and put a limit on it?" she complained rhetorically.

The barmaid shrugged apologetically. "Master's orders."

Cana pulled out the cork and began to chug. And Dilana thought she was being excessive with the jug.

"That's impressive," Dilana told the brunette as she hoisted herself onto the bar and put the barrel between her legs.

"Thanks," she smiled at her. "I'm Cana."

"Dilana," she returned the smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail. Oop, prepare yourself. Natsu's coming over, and he'll wanna fight you because you're new."

"NEW GIRL, FIGHT ME!" The pink-haired boy who Master Makarov was yelling at earlier was storming up, a manic grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu!" A blonde girl with ridiculously huge assets complained.

"Hmmm," Dilana sized him up. Master Makarov had told her earlier that he was a dragon slayer and he used fire, but he didn't look like much. From what she had heard, this boy was very powerful. Maybe he could take it. "Lemme finish my drink first."

"NOWWW!" He yelled and went to hit the drink out of her hand, but she dodged the hit and put the jug on the bar.

"Okay, Hotstuff," She got into a fighting stance. "Give it your best shot."

A punch was thrown. Dilana caught it and pulled it further in the direction it was hit. She kicked the boy and he flew, spinning towards Cana.

"Hey, watch it!" She held the cask protectively and rolled behind the bar. Dilana flashed a smirk in her direction. Natsu was back on his feet and charged towards her. She dodged, again. A crowd began to gather around the pair and started spectating among themselves.

"Iron Fist of the Dragon!" He announced, and struck a hit. Pain flared in Dilana's shoulder.

"Okay, time for magic!" She yelled and dodged another hit. She held out her hand. "Lava Explosion!" Molten rock spurted from her palm in a strong jet, hitting the boy in the chest. He yelled out and laughed.

"Heat doesn't hurt me!" He told her triumphantly.

"What about rock?" She raised her eyebrows. He looked down at his chest to see the lava slowly hardening. He yelped and scraped it off with his hands, throwing it on the floor where it turned to rock.

He had a glint in his eyes that Dilana couldn't quite decipher. Anger? Joy? Excitement? His cheeks puffed out, and she knew what he was going to do."Breath of the-"

She matched him

"Breath of the Lava Dragon!"

Flame shot out of his mouth and lava hers. They met in the middle, but appeared to be equally powerful. Dilana strained to reach him, because she knew he was doing the same.

Eventually the attack stopped for both ends, and they both fell to the floor exhausted.

"She matches him!"

"She's a dragon slayer?"

Her eyes caught Natsu's. "Did your dragon go missing 7 years ago?" He asked.

How could he know? "Yes," she responded.

"Everyone else's dragons disappeared then too,"

He stood up.

"This guild now has 5 dragon slayers. Welcome to Fairy Tail."


End file.
